Full Metal Panic! (Manga)
Full Metal Panic! is a manga that covers the first three volumes of the light novel. It was collected in nine tankōbon volumes published from August 30, 2000, to July 1, 2005. Full Metal Panic! was one of the first manga licensed by ADV Manga, being announced in July 2003. They released all of its volumes from November 10, 2003 to April 11, 2006 Volumes *'Volume 1' release date - August 30, 2000. English release date - November 10, 2003 **''Mission 001. "The Transfer Student is a Dangerous Soldier?!"'' **''Mission 002. "An Absolute Must! Protect Kaname's Secret!!"'' **''Mission 003. "First Time Going Out, Assassin and 100 People as Opponents!?"'' **''Mission 004. "Bullet and Bread (Bread & Bullet)"'' **''Mission 005. "Nightmare's Signs"'' **''Mission 006. "Kaname's ordeals! High School Battle Price Crisis-Hair"'' **''Mission 007. "Comrade Raids!? An Afternoon Misunderstanding"'' *'Volume 2 'release date - March 28, 2001. English release date - December 29, 2003 **''Mission 008. "Inminent?! The Summer Trip from the Students!"'' **''Mission 009. "The Dangerous Call!"'' **''Mission 010. "The Mission Begins!"'' **''Mission 011. "Slow Night"'' **''Mission 012. "With the Eye on the Firmament"'' **''Mission 013. "Accepting the ""Volition" from a Messenger"'' **''Mission 014. "The Great Escape!"'' *'Volume 3 'release date - December 21, 2001. English release date - February 17, 2004 **''Mission 015. "Pressure, Problems at the Tournament?"'' **''Mission 016. "Who is the Transfer Student!?"'' **''Mission 017. "Are The Two Under the Same Ceiling?!"'' **''Mission 018. "Strange Animals in The Army"'' **''Mission 019. "Vacations' Romance"'' **''Mission 020. "I'm Not Afraid of Ghosts! A Scary Adventure on a Desertic Island!!'' *'Volume 4 'release date - April 26, 2002. English release date - April 6, 2004 **''Mission 021. "Too Many Memories! Sousuke Being Defeated?! (Part 1)"'' **''Mission 022. "Too Many Memories! Sousuke Being Defeated?! (Part 2)"'' **''Mission 023. "Surprise! Who Could It Be?!"'' **''Mission 024. "Nothing Can Stop the Captain's Tears?!"'' **''Mission 025. "Sousuke's Decision"'' **''Mission 026. "I Hope You're All Right, Sousuke"'' *'Volume 5 'release date - November 28, 2002. English release date - July 6, 2004 **''Mission 027. "Rescuing the Two Beautiful Girls!"'' **''Mission 028. "A Place For Takuma"'' **''Mission 029. "Last Wish"'' **''Mission 030. "The Battle's End"'' **''Mission 031. "Sweet Memories"'' **''Mission 032. "The Long Way Home From Vacations"'' **''Special Project. "Taiwan Manga Exclusive Report"'' *'Volume 6 'release date - June 27, 2003. English release date - November 16, 2004 **''Mission 033. "The Art of War"'' **''Mission 034. "The Food is Sacred, to Make it in Hell..."'' **''Mission 035. "A Christmas Battlefield?!"'' **''Mission 036. "Sousuke, New Years and New Perspectives"'' **''Mission 037. "Classical Jumping Notes"'' **''Mission 038. "A Mystery Message, A Mercenary With Problems"'' **''Mission 039. "Special Ordinary Days"'' *'Volume 7 'release date - March 1, 2004. English release date - January 25, 2005 **''Mission 040. "Beware of Mouse Burglars!"'' **''Mission 041. "Sergeant Sousuke Has a Secret Place?!"'' **''Mission 042. "We Are in the Water, Guys!"'' **''Mission 043. "This is How You Negotiate?!"'' **''Mission 044. "Emotioned by a Simple Dream?!"'' **''Mission 045. "Her Grandfather is a First Lieutenant?!"'' **''Extra Mission. "What Comes From Acting Brave"'' *'Volume 8 'release date - September 1, 2004. English release date - July 26, 2005 **''Mission 046. "An Invitation to Summer - Kaname's Fateful Feeling?! "'' **''Mission 047. "Party de Danaan"'' **''Mission 048. "Pressures and Promises"'' **''Mission 049. "The Demon that Lurks on the Battlefield"'' **''Mission 050. "The Arbalest in Error"'' **''Mission 051. "A World in Which I Don't Belong"'' *'Volume 9 'release date - July 1, 2005. English release date - April 11, 2006 **''Mission 052. "Shared Thoughts and a Dangerous Gamble"'' **''Mission 053. "Into the Blue Sea"'' **''Mission 054. "One From the Heart"'' **''Mission 055. "Counterattack"'' **''Mission 056. "Showdown"'' **''Mission 057. "Clear and Present Danger"'' **''Last Mission. "Endless Summer"'' Category:Manga